A Date After War
by ALilyPea
Summary: Hermione, attacked by Death Eater's stumbles upon a Weasley who is more than willing to help. Written for 10 hurt comfort on lj.


Written for 10_hurt_comfort on livejournal. This story is bcomplete/b so please do not add it to story alert. The prompt for this was injured and if you do like this story or don't like this story please leave a constructive review :)

* * *

Hermione gasped for air, trying to make her way through the forest, her footfalls heavy as she could hear the Death Eater's running behind her, trying to catch up with her. Her whole body ached and her muscles trembled violently, tears streaking their way through the dirt on her cheeks.

It was getting so hard to run.

She stumbled as she exited the forest, falling to one knee she held her breath as she heard the Death Eater's come closer, as though she could hope and will them away.

A roughened male voice called out spells, footsteps reaching her from the other side and a strong arm wrapping around her and pulling her up against him.

Hermione held on, eyes blurry with tears.

"I've got you Hermione," Bill Weasley told her before the two of them disapparated.

Hermione choked back a moan of pain as they landed, her legs buckling underneath her until he lifted her into his arms and began carrying her to the safe house which had been assigned to him by the Order.

"You need to eat more," Bill told her as they walked along, ignoring her tears as she tried to hide them from him. If she didn't want them to be seen he would respect that. He pushed open the door and lay her down on the couch gently, moving away he was shocked when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me," Hermione murmured, swiping at her cheeks with a free hand. "I don't want to be alone."

Bill moved in closer, holding her close momentarily and kissing the top of her head in the gentlest way he could manage, his hands large on her waist and shoulder. "I will be right back, I need to get you some potions before permanent damage sets in."

"Okay," Hermione nodded and let go of him for the moment, huddling against the back of the couch she began mentally cataloguing her injuries, ascertaining she would need Skele-Gro as well as some healing salve amongst other potions.

Returning only moments later Bill gave her a pain relieving draught first, and then began mending her injuries with salve and wand work as well as potions, his movements efficient and quick.

"I suppose you have lots of experience with injuries," Hermione murmured, watching him she felt less panicked and more than a little comforted by the warmth of his large, calloused hands.

Bill chuckled, nodding his head as he did so. "You could say that," he smiled up at her as he bent of her leg, his fingers gently prodding the muscle for evidence of injury.

Hermione felt as though she'd been filled with warmth but couldn't help but be curious. "Why are you using your hands as opposed to magic?"

Glancing up at her as his hair fell into his face Bill smiled, "in some ways and some situations it is better to not use magic. I find this way more efficient when looking for muscular injuries."

"Oh," Hermione nodded her head, reaching out to push the hair from his face without a thought. "Oh I'm sorry," jerked her hand away.

"Hermione its fine," Bill insisted, covering her hand with his own for a moment.

"Fleur wouldn't much like it though," Hermione found herself saying then cursed herself softly.

Bill met her gaze steadily, squeezing her hand and then kissing the back of it with a smirk. "Fleur and I are of the past now," he told her. "Would Ron mind that?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Ron is my best friend."

Bill nodded his head, "what do you plan on doing after the war?" he asked her, smiling as she laughed.

"Oh I don't know, where do you plan on taking me?" Hermione replied, surprising herself by flirting back.

Bill leaned over her, offering her another potion. "We'll discuss this more when you've woken up."

Hermione shifted down on the couch, feeling almost instantly drowsy and knew the healing potion would put her out for at least six hours in order to mend the damage the Death Eater's spells had caused. Suddenly she felt a whole lot better and was certain it wasn't just due to potions.


End file.
